Code Geass: Imperator
by alderian94
Summary: Ostatni akt rebelii.


Prolog:

Imperator Świata znienawidzony przez swych poddanych, nazywany Królem-Demonem, który wprowadził terror na świecie oraz w długiej i niszczącej wojnie podbił cały glob wstał ze swego łóżka. Dość niewyspany, jak co rano przybity poszedł do łazienki. Mimo iż to był pałac władcy całego świata to był urządzony dość skromnie, nie było żadnych złoceń, zbędnych ozdób, tak też wyglądała łazienka dyktatora, który opłukał twarz oraz spojrzał w lustro. Zobaczył około 24 letniego mężczyznę o czarnych oczach i półdługich włosach, których grzywka zasłaniała lewe oko i przeciętnej urody. Imperator wyciągnął igłę i wbił ją sobie w rękę ciekawy czy coś jeszcze czuje. Skupił się na tym bólu, a następnie odłożył stare ostrze i wszedł do swego gabinetu. Pokój ten składał się z hebanowego biurka, wysokiego czarnego, drewnianego krzesła, które było jego tronem, szafy z szatami, czarnej, skórzanej kanapy, telewizora na ścianie oraz ściany z książkami obok której był przycisk. Dyktator nacisnął ów przycisk i książki rozsunęły się,pokazały się zdjęcia, do oczu demona napłynęły łzy widząc zdjęcia swoich przyjaciół. Na każdej fotografii była czarna wstęga oznaczająca to iż ta osoba nie żyje oraz obok leżała zakrwawiona odznaka z napisem Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy, mężczyzna osunął się na kolana i zaczął płakać.

- Czym ja się stałem?- pytał. Na korytarzu służący pracujący w pałacu słyszeli szloch swego władcy zastanawiając się czy Król-Demon płacze ze szczęścia przed kolejną egzekucją.

1.

Nazywam się John Adam King mam 44 lata byłem dziennikarzem w jednej z gazet w stolicy państwa Króla-Demona nazwanej Pendragon. Miasto to już nie istnieje, zostało zburzone po wydarzeniach, które opowiem, lecz gdy jeszcze stało było piękne, pełne marmurów, wysokich budynków, różnokolorowych świateł, wyglądało tak jak by wyglądało starożytne miasto Rzym gdyby nie zostało splądrowane i przetrwało do naszych czasów. Dnia 24 czerwca 2020r. nie wiedziałem, że moje życie ulegnie takiej zmianie. Jak zwykle siedziałem w swoim biurze gdy nagle wszedł mój szef (niezbyt miły typ nawiasem mówiąc) blady jak ściana oznajmił, że Dyktator chce abym przeprowadził z nim wywiad. Zacząłem się trząść ze strachu na samą myśl o tym potworze ale rozkaz to rozkaz, tak więc udałem się do pałacu licząc na szybką śmierć. Sam pałac wyglądał na zewnątrz pięknie, te kolumny, symetria rodem z czasów antycznych. Wszedłem do środka, zdziwił mnie brak ozdób i skromny wystrój w końcu Imperator posiadał wszystkie bogactwa świata. Zaprowadzono mnie przed jego gabinet. Widok tego mordercy siedzącego z nogami na biurku w koszuli w kratę i jeansach, popijającego colę był szokujący. Wkroczyłem niepewnie do pokoju i zrobiłem kilka kroków stronę tego dzieciaka (nie wiem jak inaczej miałem go wtedy nazwać)

- Imperatorze.- powiedziałem i ukłoniłem się. Osoba na tronie zaczęła się śmiać, zwijał się i płakał z tego śmiechu. Ja patrzyłem nie wiedząc co się dzieje, nagle chłopak przemówił.

-Imperatorze.- przedrzeźnił mnie i znowu zaczął się śmiać. W końcu uspokoił się, zszedł z tronu, ruszył w moją stronę. Wyciągnął rękę, uśmiechnął się,

-Mam na imię Dante. Miło cię widzieć.- rzekł. Kompletnie mnie zamurowało, najbardziej znienawidzony człowiek na świecie wita się ze mną jakby nigdy nic. Uścisnąłem jego dłoń i nagle przyszła mi do głowy pewna myśl.

-Gdzie jest Imperator?- zapytałem. Dante spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.

-Ja jestem Imperatorem.- odpowiedział. Teraz to już w ogóle nie wiedziałem co mam myśleć. Król-Demon nie wyglądał na tyrana, nie był takim jakim go zawsze przedstawiają.

- Pewnie się zastanawiasz John dlaczego chcę wywiadu. Za niedługo umrę i chciałbym komuś opowiedzieć całą prawdę o Demonicznym Królu.- rzekł ze smutkiem w głosie. Kolejne zaskoczenie z jego strony. Skąd wiedział kiedy zginie? Niepewnie zacząłem od nic nie znaczących pytań takich jak nazwisko, gdzie się wychował, nie chciałem od razu przechodzić do "prawdy" jak to ujął.

- Jak to wszystko się zaczęło?- zapytałem.

- Opowiem ci.- odrzekł.

Dante siedział na huśtawce, pogrążony w myślach.

Usłyszał za sobą kroki, odwrócił się i zobaczył dziewczynę trochę niższą od niego,mającą jasne włosy i zielone oczy- swoją ukochaną.

- Gdzie idziemy?- zapytała.

- Na jakieś zadupie.- odpowiedział .Spacerowali dłuższą chwilę rozmawiając.

- Wiesz co, nie podoba mi sie ten świat, tyle wojen, tyle zła.- powiedziała.

- Więc go dla ciebie zmienię.- odpowiedział patrząc jej w oczy. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Ty? Jak tego dokonasz?- zapytała. Dante zatrzymał się.

- Stworzę organizację walczącą o pokój, lecz bez agresji. Będę werbował weteranów wojennych oraz żołnierzy różnych narodowości i w ostateczności cywilów. Takiej sile prędzej czy później wielkie mocarstwa wypowiedzą wojnę, a wtedy będę posiadał wielonarodową armię, która pozwoli mi osiągnąć cel. Nawet jeżeli dla ciebie miałbym zniszczyć ten świat i odbudować go na nowo.- wytłumaczył, uważnie spoglądając w jej piękne jak uważał oczy. Ona spojrzała na niego jakby widziała go pierwszy raz.

-Dla mnie? Dlaczego?- zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Moja przyszłość jest pogrążona w ciemności, a ty jesteś w niej nadzieją, nikłym światełkiem, które może w każdej chwili dla mnie zniknąć. To wszystko mnie przeraża lecz wiem, że wytrzymam tyle ile muszę jeżeli będziesz szczęśliwa. Dlatego to robię dla nikłej nadziei, że może do końca życia nie będę siedział sam pogrążony w ciemności.- odpowiedział i odszedł.

Im dłużej rozmawialiśmy tym bardziej ku swemu zdziwieniu lubiłem go. Patrzyłem na niego jak na Dantego a nie Dyktatora mordującego niewinnych. Niestety doszło do nieuniknionego czyli do Ostatniej Wojny. Opowiedział mi o tym jak razem z przyjaciółmi uformował grupę nazywającą się Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy. On razem z Czarnymi Rycerzami postanowili stworzyć nowy świat bez wojen lecz i tak wybuchł konflikt, więc skoro wojny się skończą gdy ktoś wygra to pokonali wszystkich i zdobyli glob a raczej zdobył gdyż wszyscy jego przyjaciele zginęli aby osiągnąć ich cel czyli pokój. Tu przerwał opowieść. Podszedł do ściany z książkami i nacisnął dwa razy przycisk. Ściana rozsunęła się pokazując mnóstwo półek a na nich zdjęcia osób z czarnymi wstęgami.

-Na pierwszej z nich są moi przyjaciele a dalej WSZYSCY ludzie, którzy przeze mnie zginęli, potrafię każdą z tych ofiar wymienić z imienia i nazwiska.- rzekł ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Widząc to zacząłem mu współczuć ale dręczyło mnie pytanie dlaczego postanowił robić tyle złych rzeczy oraz stać się władcą świata? Zadałem to pytanie. Dante spojrzał na mnie z oczami przepełnionymi bólem i wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę dlaczego pokazał te fotografie, ukazał mi przez to ciężar jaki niesie na swych barkach, musi zadbać o to aby krew przelana w jego sprawie nie poszła na marne.

- To proste chciałem pokoju ale pokoju wieczystego, chciałem przerwać koło nienawiści w tym zepsutym świecie. Cała nienawiść ludzi skupia sie na Królu-Demonie, jestem jej uosobieniem. Chcąc dać ludziom przyszłość, pozwolić ruszyć przed siebie muszę zginąć wraz z całą nienawiścią, którą jestem obrzucony. Są ludzie chcący tego co było, są ludzie chcący zachować wszystko tak jak jest ale ja chce tego co będzie, chce przyszłości.- odpowiedział.

-Przyszłość może okazać się gorsza niż teraźniejszość.- zaoponowałem.

-Nie, przyszłość będzie lepsza ponieważ ludzie, obojętnie ile im to zajmie będą szukać szczęścia. Widziałem to wiele razy, ludzi stających na przeciw nieszczęściu, pragnących przyszłości. To właśnie dla ludzkiej natury stałem się tym kim jestem.- odrzekł. Puściły mi wtedy nerwy z czego nie jestem dziś dumny.

- Jesteś hipokrytą! Stoisz tu przede mną jako uosobienie woli i natury ludzkiej a tak naprawdę jesteś zwykłym mordercą, dyktatorem, wrogiem ludzkości!- wrzeszczałem. Dante spuścił wzrok, włosy zasłoniły jego twarz.

- Tak jestem mordercą, dyktatorem, wrogiem całej ludzkości, dlatego świat mnie zapamięta i się zjednoczy aby nie powstał kolejny Król-Demon, do tego dążę, do zjednoczenia świata, do jego ponownej odbudowy w pokoju, przy użyciu rozmowy przy jednym stole, a nie armii.- powiedział spokojnie. Wszystko wtedy zrozumiałem, złożył swoje życie jako ofiarę na ołtarzu świata, a ofiara ta przyniesie nam pokój. Nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu dla tego człowieka. Czas mojej wizyty się skończył, powiedział, że jego historii nie da się przekazać w jeden dzień. Wyszedłem z pałacu obładowany notatkami zapisanymi podczas spotkania. Było około dziewiątej wieczorem. Miasto powoli pogrążało sie w mroku, a na ulicach roiło się od ludzi gdzieś pędzących.

Dante patrzył przez okno na stolicę swego imperium. Widział miasto zbudowane na krwi milionów istnień a szczególnie jego myśli zaprzątało jedno z nich i za nic nie potrafił się go pozbyć. Chciałby się z tą osobą jeszcze raz zobaczyć ale wiedział, że to nie możliwe gdyż ona od dawna nie żyje. Zadzwonił na parter pałacu i kazał zamówić najlepszy możliwy bukiet kwiatów. Położył się spać myśląc już o dniu jutrzejszym. Wstał w trochę lepszym nastroju i tym razem przez godzinę siedział patrząc na zdjęcie tej osoby i myśląc. Dostał wiadomość iż kwiaty czekają na dole . Przebrał się w swe białe szaty Imperatora i czekał na przyjście dziennikarza. Chodził w kółko lekko zdenerwowany. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie, że zawsze trudno mu było podejść do tej osoby nawet jeżeli już nie żyje. Czuł naraz ból jak i radość. Jego ochrona zeszła na parter. Wszyscy wyczekiwali przybycia ostatniej osoby.

Wszedłem do pałacu i ujrzałem czekającego na mnie Imperatora wraz ze swoją świtą na parterze.

-Wychodzisz gdzieś?- zapytałem. Twarz Dyktatora nie zdradzała, żadnych uczuć, przestał krążyć w kółko i odwrócił sie w moją stronę.

-Idziemy na cmentarz.- odpowiedział, a jego ton oznaczał, że ja również idę. Wsiedliśmy do czarnej limuzyny i pojechaliśmy za miasto, na Cmentarz Ofiar Wojny. Całą drogę Dante patrzył zamyślony w okno, nie mogłem odgadnąć co zaprząta jego głowę ale domyśliłem się, że to nie mogą być myśli przyjemne. Po niecałej godzinie dotarliśmy na miejsce. Wyszliśmy z limuzyny oraz ruszyliśmy na cmentarz. Chłopak wyraźnie przygnębiony i przygarbiony zręcznie lawirował między nagrobkami, jakby znał drogę na pamięć. Wreszcie zatrzymaliśmy się na końcu cmentarza w specjalnie odgrodzonej strefie gdzie leżeli jego przyjaciele. Dante zbliżył się do największego nagrobka z bukietem czerwonych róż podanym przez ochroniarza. Tym co mnie zaintrygowało było ciastko na kwiatach spytany o to monarcha powiedział, że to taki mały zwyczaj, który wziął się od przezwiska osoby leżącej w tym miejscu. Imperator położył delikatnie kwiaty na grobie, zobaczyłem tylko datę urodzenia 20.05.1996r. oraz datę śmierci 26.06.2019r., wtedy również dostrzegłem drugiego osobnika siedzącego przy tym miejscu spoczynku, stali naprzeciw siebie. Mężczyzna był na oko w wieku Dyktatora, górował nad nim wzrostem, miał czarne włosy których przednia część była ustawiona w górę. Mówili coś po polsku lecz ja nie zrozumiałem skorzystam więc z translacji jednego z ochroniarzy.

- Witaj Janie.- rzekł beznamiętnie Imperator. Chyba nie za bardzo przepadał za swym rozmówcą.

-Co Ty tu robisz potworze?- zapytał z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem.- Jak śmiesz pokazywać się na jej grobie po tym wszystkim?- dodał. Dante wyprostował się, spojrzał na niego jakby pierwszy raz go na oczy widział.

-Przez to co do niej czuję nie powinno to być dziwne.- odpowiedział. Jan zaśmiał się.

-Ty i uczucia? Gdzie one były gdy na twój rozkaz mordowano tysiące żołnierzy? Gdzie były gdy ginęli nasi przyjaciele z klasy i co ważniejsze gdzie one były gdy ona ginęła!- rozwścieczony wrzeszczał na cały głos. Dyktator nie wytrzymał uderzył go łamiąc mu nos oraz wziął pistolet od ochroniarza.

- Nie! Błagam nie!- teraz, gdy oponent Dyktatora płaszczył się ze strachu ten pociągnął za spust i...nic się nie wydarzyło, zero wystrzału, zero śmierci.

- Będziesz żył gdyż to dla ciebie będzie odpowiednio surową karą wiedząc, że ja jutro do niej dołączę, a ty będziesz musiał się zmagać z przyszłością, która cię pochłonie.- powiedział. Zaskoczony słuchałem tłumacza oraz przyglądałem się tej scenie bardzo uważnie. Imperator zawczasu wyciągnął magazynek z broni. Co do przewidzeń to się sprawdziły, w świecie, który nastał Jan się nie odnalazł, został pochłonięty i zmarł gdyż pewien niezadowolony z jego zdrowej żywności klient go postrzelił. Za to na cmentarzu mężczyzna nieświadomy swojej przyszłości uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie, a Dante siadł przed grobem. Nie chciałem odczytywać, ani zapisywać imienia i nazwiska tej osoby oraz taka była prośba Imperatora. Siedzieliśmy tam jeszcze ponad godzinę. Dyktator coś mówił lecz znów po polsku , tym razem ochroniarz nie chciał mi tego przetłumaczyć mówiąc iż to sprawy prywatne.

Dante siedział przy grobie i myślał nad dniem, w którym zmarła. Oczami wyobraźni widział dym pola bitwy na które wbiegł zostawiając dowodzenie innym. Dostał wiadomość, że umiera, pomimo wyznaczenia ludzi, którzy mięli zasłonić ją własnym ciałem. Przerażony i zrozpaczony zobaczył jak leży w kałuży krwi, przybiegł na miejsce i uklęknął obok niej. Rana na jej brzuchu krwawiła, za niedługo zginie.

- Dante...- zaczęła. Pogładził ją po twarzy, a ona opuściła wzrok, jej oczy były puste.

-Byłem martwym, dopóki nie spotkałem ciebie. Udającym życie, bezsilnym ciałem. Istnienie bez siły, bez możliwości zmiany swego kursu, było podobne do powolnej śmierci. Potem zjawiłaś się i wszystko uległo zmianie, miałem powód by żyć i o kogo walczyć. Pewnie nic to dla ciebie nie znaczy ale kocham cię. - powiedział drżącym głosem, patrząc jak umiera mu na rękach. Zamknął jej oczy, wiedział, że gdyby zobaczył je to koszmary nigdy nie dały by mu zasnąć i straciłby rozum. Siedział tak przez dłuższy czas, a wokół zbierał się coraz większy tłum zaciekawiony obecnością głównodowodzącego na polu bitwy. Na ich twarzach malował sie smutek gdy go ujrzeli. Milczeli dopóki Dante nie podniósł głowy.

-ZABIĆ ICH! ZABIĆ TYCH ZDRAJCÓW, KTÓRZY DO TEGO DOPUŚCILI! ZABIĆ WSZYSTKICH WROGÓW, NIKOGO NIE OSZCZĘDZAĆ!- wrzeszczał jak opętany wskazując na jej ochronę, jak i na wrogów. Zjawili się Simon i Herbaciarz.

- Uspokój się to niczego nie rozwiąże, nie przywróci jej do życia.- rzekł pierwszy. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z żalem i gniewem ale powoli zaczął sie uspokajać.

- Wracajmy do sztabu.- zaproponował drugi. Kliku żołnierzy wzięło zwłoki i zaniosło je poza pole widzenia dowódcy. Simon odprowadził go do pokoju, gdzie siedział sam przez kilka godzin. Wszedł Herbaciarz.

- Rozwiąż armię, odeślij wszystkich do domów, nie ma sensu tego ciągnąć.- rozkazał głównodowodzący. Siedział załamany, bez celu w życiu, to czy żyje, czy też zginie nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

- Nie możemy już się wycofać, dałeś tym ludziom nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Jeżeli to wszystko było dla niej i nas okłamywałeś to kłam dalej ale nie odbieraj im wiary.- powiedział Herbaciarz spokojnie. Dante nawet nie podniósł wzroku, siedział tak tylko pogrążony w myślach.

- Bez niej nie dam rady, nie potrafię tego zrobić...- odrzekł beznamiętnym głosem.

-Potrafisz, nie pozwól aby jej poświęcenie poszło na marne. Obiecałeś jej zdobyć świat i uczynić go lepszym miejscem.- przypomniał mu.

- Stanę się potworem...kimś kogo wszyscy znienawidzą, a gdy cała nienawiść świata się na mnie skupi to zabijecie mnie...przysięgnij, że mnie zabijecie, abym mógł się z nią spotkać... zostawię wam wskazówki co potem zrobić, cieszcie się światem, który nadejdzie bo mój już został zniszczony na zawsze.- powiedział, głos jego wyrażał bezgraniczny żal jak i determinację, nic nie zmieni jego decyzji. Jego przyjaciel tylko przytaknął i wyszedł zostawiając go samego.

Dowódca po tygodniach milczenia zebrał się w sobie i znów był gotów aby poprowadzić swoją armię do zwycięstwa.

W końcu wstał i mogliśmy wrócić do pałacu. W drodze powrotnej jak, w jego komnatach był bardzo małomówny.

-Czemu tak użalasz się nad tą dziewczyną?- zapytałem. Dante siedział długą chwilę w milczeniu po czym przemówił.

-Była jedyną, którą chciałem oraz jedyną której mieć nie mogłem.-rzekł.- "Nie znacie dnia ani godziny" heh..ja znam dzień, a godzinę co do sekundy. Ten cytat nie jest groźbą lecz aktem miłosierdzia gdyż nie wiemy ile czasu nam zostało i możemy żyć pełnią życia w błogiej nieświadomości.- dodał trzęsąc się najwyraźniej ze strachu przed tym co go jutro czeka. Widząc, że na dziś pokazał mi wszystko co chciał odszedłem do domu.

Dante został sam i jakoś mu to szczególnie nie przeszkadzało. Po siedmiu latach samotności można przywyknąć, lecz ten wieczór był inny zdecydowanie zabawniejszy niż wszystkie przez te lata. Bawiło go wspomnienie spotkania z Janem, to jak mu się udało nie ściągnąć maski tego złego. Nie był stworzony do okrucieństwa, był w swoim mniemaniu zbyt nie poważny, aż chciał zacytować Kandyda "wszystko jest dla najlepszych w tym najlepszym ze światów." Wątpił czy jest najlepszym ale i tak słowa te rzucane w nieodpowiednich chwilach bawiły go. W swoją ostatnią noc na tym najlepszym ze światów wspominał jak grał z kumplami w gry fabularne, pomagał swoim ludziom w obozie, jak się śmiali, bawili, świętowali. Około północy jego myśli powędrowały w kierunku jego wspomnień z liceum, praca w grupach na polskim, Wielka Księga Przysłów, nagrody Nóbla. Siedział tak aż do rana. Kiedy nastał świt założył białe szaty oraz zasiadł w fotelu.

Jak się okazało po raz ostatni wszedłem do gabinetu Imperatora. Odwrócił się na fotelu kiedy wszedłem i głaskał pluszowego kota, nie powiem byłem trochę zdziwiony jego przypływem radości przed śmiercią. Zastanawiałem się skąd ta radość gdy nagle...

- Muszę już iść wygłosić przemówienie dla całego świata.- powiedział przerywając moje przemyślenia.

-Czyli to już pożegnanie.- pomyślałem.

-Zamierzasz powiedzieć prawdę?- zapytałem.

-Nie, zamierzam umrzeć na oczach wszystkich.- rzekł z uśmiechem. Chciałem go zatrzymać, nie mogłem na to pozwolić! Taki człowiek ma umrzeć? Nigdy! Pomimo moich starań nie zmienił zdania i kazał mi wyjść na dziedziniec oraz obejrzeć.

-Mam ostatnią prośbę. Wiem, że oprócz swojej pracy w gazecie współpracujesz z podziemną gazetą wydawaną przez osobę o pseudonimie Herbaciarz. Proszę przekaż mu moją historię, nie musisz zdradzać mego imienia gdyż mnie zna od bardzo dawna.- to były ostatnie słowa Imperatora, które do mnie wypowiedział. Oczywiście zgodziłem się spełnić jego życzenie, następnie udałem się na dziedziniec licząc, że powstrzymam zabójcę i ogłoszę światu prawdę. Na placu przed rampą z mównicą zgromadziło się prawie całe miasto. Wyszedł Imperator w białych szatach, stanął przed mównicą.

- Oto władca całego świata, uklęknijcie i chwalcie króla królów!- odezwał się herold, z tego co widziałem słowa te ledwo przechodziły mu przez gardło. Widownia również nie kwapiła sie do pokłonu. Twarz Dyktatora była pozbawiona wszelkich uczuć, był całkowitym przeciwieństwem Dantego, którego poznałem. Nagle z tłumu wybiegł mężczyzna w masce oraz z mieczem. Wskoczył na podest i wbił miecz w brzuch Króla-Demona. Byłem blady widząc twarz Dyktatora uśmiechającego się i mówiącego coś do swego zabójcy. Odczytałem wszystko z ruchu jego warg i powiedział on "Teraz staniesz się wybawcą świata i nie możesz już nigdy ściągnąć tej maski, gdyż stanie się ona symbolem wolności, od dziś Simonie musisz porzucić swe dotychczasowe życie i prowadzić ludzkość ku przyszłości". Jego białe szaty pokryła czerwień krwi. Zabójca przytaknął słowom Dantego i wyciągnął miecz. Uwolniony od wbitego weń ostrza zrobił kilka kroków w przód i zjechał z rampy znacząc ją krwią. Leżał w kałuży krwi konając. Wypowiedział po cichu swoje ostatnie słowa, brzmiały one "Zniszczyłem stary świat ale zbudowałem nowy."Skonał. Skonał. To słowo zagościło wtedy w mojej głowie, podczas gdy wszyscy skandowali imię tajemniczego zamachowca, ja płakałem nie ze szczęścia lecz z bólu patrząc jak umiera największy człowiek, którego zrodził ten świat. Łzy leciały z moich oczu strumieniami gdy ludzie pluli na zmarłego Imperatora, krzyczeli "Demon nie żyje!" lub "Jesteśmy wolni!". Gdy wszyscy odeszli ja zostałem sam z ciałem Dantego, wziąłem z pobliskiego stołu obrus i zawinąłem w niego zmarłego. Zaniosłem byłego Imperatora do domu pogrzebowego i wydałem wszystkie oszczędności na jego pogrzeb oraz wspaniały nagrobek. Kiedy właściciel dowiedział sie kogo chowa uczynił to jak najszybciej podwyższając cenę wszystkiego. Pochowałem go obok jego przyjaciół aby mógł spocząć razem z nimi. Tak kończy się historia o Demonicznym Królu, a zaczyna się opowieść o świecie który dzięki niemu powstał. Zaprzestano wojen czy aktów terrorystycznych, ludzie są dla siebie bardziej życzliwi gdyż upłynęły lata nim wspólnymi siłami odbudowano świat po okrutnych rządach Dyktatora, co prawda jest nadal głód i ubóstwo lecz teraz zamiast trwonić pieniądze na wojsko przekazywane są one potrzebującym. Minęło 10 lat od opisanych wydarzeń a ja wciąż w rocznicę jego śmierci czuję ogromny ból oraz zapalam świece na grobie jego oraz jego przyjaciół. Mam syna, nazywa się Daemon King jest to nawiązanie do tytułu jaki ludzie nadali Dantemu. Razem z Herbaciarzem postanowiliśmy na razie nie ukazywać prawdziwej historii Imperatora ale kiedyś na pewno to uczynię przysięgam Ci to Dante.


End file.
